


We're Written in the Stars

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is five when he discovers that he has the ability to heal people with a touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmyass/gifts).



> Prompt was "idk something magical and witchy but like good witchy. Louis uses his powers to heal people (LITTLE KIDS) maybe? Could be a nurse who sneaks in his magic remedies? Zayn's his partner in sorcery lmao and they sit on rooftops at night and zayn magic-draws the stars to look like Louis??"
> 
> I took some liberties but i hope this was at least close to what you wanted and I hope you like it!
> 
> Beta'd by my brother because he's awesome, any remaining mistakes are mine.

Louis is five when he discovers it. 

They’re running through the trees behind his house, rushing to get back to the yard before his mother discovers they’re gone, when Zayn trips on stray tree branch.

“Ow,” he whimpers, still sat on the ground. Louis stops when he realizes that his friend is no longer running beside him and doubles back to crouch in front of the injured boy. He doesn’t appear to be hurt too badly, just a scrape on his left knee from the rocks on the ground. Zayn is clearly trying to be brave because _“big boys don’t cry Louis!”_ , but Louis can see the tears beginning to well up in the younger boy’s eyes. 

“Don’t be upset, Zayn,” Louis says softly, trying to emulate the way his mum comforts him when he’s hurt. “When we get home you can put a band aid on it and it’ll be all better!” Zayn nods but makes no move to get up, so Louis tries a different tactic. “Want me to kiss it better?” Zayn hesitates, but nods and Louis presses his lips to the damaged skin.

“Woah,” Zayn gasps when Louis looks up.

“What?” Louis asks.

“Look!”

Louis furrows his brow in confusion but looks at Zayn’s knee and can’t help but gasp himself. The previously bloodied area now shows no trace of the wound, not even a scar. 

“It’s like you’re magic or something,” Zayn says reverently, wide eyes staring at Louis with wonder.

Louis can’t respond, only continues to stare at Zayn’s mysteriously healed knee. It doesn’t make sense. Being young boys they’ve both had their fair share of scrapes and cuts in the past, but those have all healed naturally, regardless of who touched it. This had never happened before.

“ _Louis_ ,” Zayn pokes him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“What?” 

“Are you magic?” 

Louis looks back at Zayn’s knee for a moment before snapping himself out of whatever thoughts had taken over his mind for the past few minutes and allowing his typical smirk to come over his features. 

“’Course I am. It’s gotta be out secret though, so you can’t tell anyone else. Even grown-ups. Promise?”

Zayn nods his head earnestly, still looking at Louis with total awe. It’s a bit scary, if Louis’s honest. He doesn’t like not having all the answers—especially when it’s Zayn asking—and this definitely isn’t something he can explain. The last thing he wants is to freak Zayn out though, so he acts like nothing is wrong as he helps his friend stand and takes off running towards the house again, secretly hoping that’s the end of it.

It isn’t.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
They try not to talk about it, at least, Louis tries, and he assumes Zayn understands well enough not to bring it up. He never even asks if they can test it out, which Louis is also very grateful for considering that he has no clue what he even did in the first place. Part of him is curious, but part of him never wants to know. Part of him wonders if he didn’t just imagine the whole thing. 

It’s over a year later when it happens again, at school this time. 

Louis and Zayn are sitting at lunch, tucked away by themselves at their favorite corner table. Usually, they would be swapping sandwiches and cookies, trying to assemble the best possible meal between the two of them (Louis insists that chips and dessert are all he needs, Zayn would rather eat an apple), but Zayn’s been complaining about feeling ill all morning and it’s quieted them both significantly.

“I wanna go home,” Zayn mumbles pathetically from where his head is buried in in arms on the tabletop. 

“So why don’t you?” Louis asks through a mouthful of a peanut butter sandwich.

“Mum’s got work today and I don’t want to sit in the nurse,” Zayn groans and Louis nods in understanding. Because of Zayn’s sister being so young, his mum only goes into work once or twice a week, so when she’s there it’s very hard for her to leave, whereas Louis’s mum’s work allows her to leave any time she needs to. 

Zayn moans again and now Louis is starting to get worried.

“Are you gonna puke?” he asks, carefully moving away just in case.

“Maybe,” Zayn admits. “M’head just really hurts though.”

Carefully, Louis leans over the table to press his hand to the other boy’s forehead to check for fever. Zayn’s definitely warmer than usual and Louis is about to suggest that he go to the nurse anyways when Zayn looks up suddenly, eyes wide.

“You…you did it again,” he gasps.

“What did I do?” Louis asks.

“You just…you touched me and made it better. Like you did with my knee.”

Oh. Louis honestly couldn’t be more confused because he has literally _no_ idea how he’s doing it. It’s not like he’s trying to heal Zayn, he just wants to comfort his friend, and for some reason it seems to make him better. Like magic.

“I didn’t…I didn’t mean to,” Louis stammers, concentrating on his own hands, as if they hold the secret to his supposed powers, which, for all Louis knows, they do.

“You touched my forehead and my headache went away,” Zayn repeats in awe. “Can you do it again this time?”

“I thought you said your headache went away,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I can’t do anything if there’s nothing to fix.”

“Oh. Right,” Zayn mumbles dejectedly. He’s only down for a moment before he regains his excitement and is bouncing in his seat again. “But like, next time? Next time I get hurt can you try to fix it? I’ll never have to be sick again! You could be like, some sort of magic doctor and save everyone!”

“That’s boring,” Louis huffs. Truthfully, he kind of likes the idea of saving everyone, like superman, but he doesn’t want to think about what would happen if he can’t figure out how these powers work and truthfully that’s just too much pressure for his seven-year-old mind to wrap around. “I’d rather play football.”

Zayn just shakes his head with a sigh and grabs the unfinished half of Louis’s sandwich. “Then you’d better at least save me,” he commands before taking a bite.

“’Course,” Louis replies easily. “You’re my favorite, I’ll always save you.”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
It becomes a thing from there. Whenever Zayn’s hurt or sick, Louis will gently touch the affected area and it will magically be healed. Louis still has no idea how his powers work or why, but it doesn’t bother him so much anymore. He can make Zayn happy, and that’s all that really matters to him.

He gets the feeling that Zayn sometimes will get hurt on purpose, will trip and fall just so he can scrape his knee and watch Louis fix it.

“’M not your bloody caretaker,” Louis mumbles, brushing his fingers over the cut and watching them close up.

“Thanks Lou,” Zayn blinks innocently, looking up from under his eyelashes in a way that absolutely does _not_ make him look cute thank you. 

“Whatever,” Louis rolls his eyes fondly. 

“’S not like you’ve got anything else to do,” Zayn comments, jumping to his feet. “We’re the only ones who know about it.”

Louis gets up more slowly. He really doesn’t know how to broach the subject with anyone else, is the problem. They would think he’s either lying or insane. Or both. Not that he can blame them; he wouldn’t believe him either. 

Zayn is different, though. Even if he hadn’t been there the first time, or the second time, or the third, he’s always reading books like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, to the point where magic is just ingrained into his mind and a part of his world. Louis doesn’t have the heart to explain the concept of fiction to him. Not that he’s really in any position to talk, anyways.

His point is, he never has to worry about what Zayn thinks of him because he knows that Zayn trusts him wholeheartedly, secret powers or otherwise. It’s nice having someone in your corner, Louis realizes, especially someone you’ve known for the better part of six years, ever since Louis and his mum moved in next door to the Maliks when Louis and Zayn were four. They became best friends instantly, bonding over superheroes and little sisters and their mutual love of harmless mischief. 

If he’s being honest, Louis has enjoyed taking on a big brother role towards Zayn and takes his responsibility very seriously, and if that means magically fixing up wounds for the younger boy, Louis is more than happy to do it. 

Later, when they’re sprawled on Louis’s bed struggling through maths, Zayn drops his pencil and rolls to face Louis with a serious expression.

“Y’don’t, like, mind fixing me up right?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed as if he’s genuinely worried that he’s bothering Louis.

“Of course not,” Louis says with a smile, moving to ruffle the younger boy’s hair and giggling when Zayn swats his hand away. “If I minded I wouldn’t do it, would I?”

“I guess not,” Zayn grins, returning the favor and giggling at the scowl on Louis’s face as the older boy tries to fix his messed up hair.

“You could never bother me,” Louis says with a shy grin, feeling warm inside at the way Zayn lights up with his words, like that’s exactly what he needs to hear. “It’s ‘cause you’re my best friend and I love you.”

“You’re my best friend and I love you too,” Zayn replies, smile brighter than the sun. Louis’s answering smile stays on his face for the rest of the day.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
As it turns out, their secret doesn’t stay secret for much longer. There’s a new boy in their class, Liam, who Zayn’s taken a quick liking to, inviting him immediately to join their little group of two. Honestly, Louis couldn’t care less about this new boy, doesn’t understand what Zayn finds so special about him. He isn’t jealous at all.

Liam gets picked on a lot, is the problem, and neither Zayn nor Louis are really big enough to prevent it from happening (Louis’s a good person, he just prefers not to be marked black and blue) and Louis can only resist Zayn’s puppy-eyes for so long before he cracks.

“Oh for god’s sake fine!” he finally surrenders and almost forgets to be annoyed when Zayn’s face lights up. “C’mere Liam.”

Louis does feel a little bad for holding out this long, if he’s honest. The bruises on the younger boy’s cheek and the cuts on his legs look far from pleasant, so they can’t feel too great either, and this isn’t even the worst it’s ever been. He also feels a little bad for acting so cold towards Liam for the two months he’s lived here because poor Liam looks as if _Louis_ is going to hurt him.

When the youngest boy is sat across from Louis in the grass, Louis takes a deep breath and firmly presses his hands against Liam’s bloodied legs, waiting until he can feel the scrapes close up, the lightly touches his fingertips to the marks on Liam’s face. He still has no clue how his powers actually work, but as long as they work—and they do, somehow, whenever he wants—Louis is past the point of caring.

Liam, on the other hand, is staring at Louis with awe similar to how Zayn had the first few times Louis had healed him.

“How’d you _do_ that?” he asks, looking between Louis and Zayn as if confirming that they saw the same thing he had. 

Louis just shrugs. “Dunno. Just figured out I can, so might as well use it for good. Doesn’t much matter how, does it?”

Liam shakes his head, still a little dazed, before breaking out into a wide grin. “That’s so sick! You could like, cure cancer or something and be rich!”

Louis doesn’t really have a chance to respond because Liam is up and chattering excitedly to Zayn about _how cool is that Zayn? Our best friend is like a witch or something_ which Louis is a _guy_ , thank you, so _warlock_ , if they really have to label him as a mythical creature. Truth is, Louis doesn’t want the recognition or the money or the stupid fantasy nickname. He just wants to live a normal life with a normal job and if he can help a few people in the process, so be it.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Louis is fifteen when he decides he wants to pursue medical school. 

He’s been thinking about it for a while, to be honest, but a part of him has always just wanted to keep that particular part of him to himself. He loves science, though, loves really learning how the human body works, how it can protect itself. It’s almost its own sort of magic, really.

Plus, he rather likes the idea of helping people. Always has, going back to when he was five and just wanted Zayn’s knee to feel better. The smile Zayn still gives him whenever Louis patches him up always makes Louis feel warm inside, and he’d like nothing more than to feel that for the rest of his life. 

So, with full encouragement from Zayn, he spends his high school years in the library, studying harder than he ever did as a child. He hasn’t looked at admissions standards yet, but Louis knows his grades need to be top if he plans on applying anywhere with a good pre-med program. Because he genuinely wants the best.

Although he’s never really given Zayn a real explanation for his sudden change in career goals, Louis has a feeling that Zayn knows. He’s never been a good liar, and Zayn can always tell what he’s thinking anyways, so Louis has no reason to think that Zayn hadn’t seen through him every time he had shot down the idea of being a doctor.

“Come in!” Louis calls to whoever knocked on his door. He’s lying on his bed, bare feet dangling off the side, with a biology textbook balanced against his chest. The bedroom door creaks open and Zayn pokes his head in.

“Thought you’d be studying,” he chuckles softly, closing the door behind him and making his way to lie down beside Louis, where he curls up with his head on Louis’s shoulder. “It’s Sunday, babe. Don’t even want to watch football anymore?” 

“Got a test on Friday,” Louis mumbles, eyes not leaving the book as he flip to the next page. “Gotta learn this.”

“Y’already know it, Lou,” Zayn huffs, trying to push the book away. Louis growls and slaps at Zayn’s hand. “Besides, it’s not till Friday. You’ve got time, I just want to hang out with you today, y’know? Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“You see me every day,” Louis points out, still intent on his textbook, but he can feel his resolve wavering.

“You know what I mean, asshole,” Zayn says as he flicks Louis’s temple fondly. “You’re always studying now, and that’s great, like, I’m really proud of you, but I just miss spending time together. You never want do stuff after school anymore, and you spend the entire weekend in here.” Zayn pauses and lowers his gaze to where his hand is picking at the hem of his shirt. “Is it that you don’t want to hang out with me anymore? ‘Cuz that’s alright, you just need to tell me to leave you alone and I will…”

“No,” Louis interrupts, slamming his book closed and taking Zayn’s hands in his. “No, it’s got nothing to do with you, you understand me? Nothing.” He knocks their foreheads together and Zayn grins shyly in response. “I guess I hadn’t noticed that I’ve been cutting you out, because that wasn’t my intention. I just _really_ want to do well, y’know? I know I’ve got time, but if I let myself get behind now it could be too late by the time I’m applying and I can’t let that happen. I really _really_ want this Zayn.”

“I know you do,” Zayn responds softly, ducking his head. “I’m sorry I haven’t been understanding.”

“You’ve been incredible, babe,” Louis argues, poking Zayn’s cheek until he’s smiling again. “I haven’t been a very good friend.”

“S’alright,” Zayn says. “You just wanna be a super doctor. Could be like a witch doctor or something.”

Louis rolls his eyes as Zayn giggles. He doesn’t want to rely on his powers for anything because, for one, that would involve actually telling someone other than Zayn or Liam about them, which is not something he really wants to get into, but mostly because he doesn’t know how they even work. If he wakes up one morning and can no longer magically heal people, what good is he going to be? He needs backup, and it just so happens that his backup comes in the form of over ten years of intense schooling. His ten-year-old self would have puked at the thought.

“Someone’s gotta look after you and your shaky legs,” Louis teases, smiling when Zayn punches at his chest.

“Can’t all be coordinated like you,” he mumbles in response. 

“You have to admit, it’s kind of pathetic the number of times I’ve had to patch you up, bro. Most people stop tripping over their feet at the age of ten.”

“Good thing I’ve got you then,” Zayn agrees, closing his eyes against Louis’s neck and breathing softly. Louis smiles as he allows his hand to make its way to Zayn’s hair. He  
hadn’t realized just how much he missed this until just now, his best friend half-asleep on his shoulder. They used to sleep like this all the time, sneaking under the covers after a day outside and sharing thoughts they would never share with anyone else. 

High school is different, because they both made other friends and have different activities and even without Louis’s newfound dedication to schoolwork, these private moments together were becoming rarer and rarer. Louis wants to take advantage of every minute.

“You’ve always got me,” he murmurs in response. “Y’know that? I’d drop anything if you needed me to. I must love you or something.”

Zayn doesn’t respond, but he nuzzles closer into Louis’s neck and his arm wraps tighter around Louis’s chest so Louis knows the younger boy heard.

What he doesn’t know is just what he means.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
It doesn’t take long for Louis to decide on North Carolina. Harvard was always in the picture, of course, and he had considered schools closer to home like Cornell or Boston, but as soon as he visits with Zayn in the fall of their senior year, he knows it’s for him. So used to the bitter cold of upstate New York winters, he’s more than ready for a warmer change.

Zayn’s much quieter about his college plans. Louis knows that his friend could attend virtually any school he wants and would succeed in anything he chooses to study because he’s just so _smart_ but the thing is, Zayn hasn’t even said where he applied. His parents don’t even know.

Zayn’s sitting with Louis when he officially enrols. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles fondly when Louis clicks submit and Louis can tell how proud his is.

“What are your plans then?” he asks when Zayn squeezes his hand. Zayn just smiles and shrugs.

It isn’t until April that Zayn finally spills. They’re sharing a cigarette on a relatively warm Sunday afternoon, swinging their legs off the side of Zayn’s porch when his mom and  
sisters are out.

“Gotta fill out my housing application this week,” Louis comments, passing the half-smoked cig and running his fingers through his fringe. He’s been letting it grow over the winter but he’ll probably want to get it cut before graduation. 

Zayn hums in response, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out.

“What?” Louis asks, poking Zayn’s side to get a reaction when he doesn’t say anything more. “ _What?_ ”

“Nothing,” Zayn shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant but a grin gives him away.

“Nothing?” Louis presses.

“Was just thinking, it’d be kinda cool to room together, wouldn’t it?” Zayn asks casually, focusing on kicking his feet so Louis can’t see his eyes. “’Cause, like, we’d be at the same school and we spend all our time together anyways. Might as well, right?” He looks up, eyes meeting Louis’s. He’s trying to seem indifferent, but Louis can sense the nervousness radiating from him, as if he’s afraid Louis would say no. Like Louis could ever say no to him.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Louis stubs out the cigarette and launches himself into the other boy, laughing and attempting to tickle his sides. “You’re just gonna spring it on me like that?”

“Didn’t want to tell you till I knew for sure with like, scholarships and stuff,” Zayn shrugs, wrapping his arms around the boy on top of him. “But like, yeah, it’s official now. Was thinking I would study English, be a professor or something.”

Louis kisses his forehead. “You’d be so good at that,” he says seriously, grinning at the smile that breaks out on Zayn’s face.

“Y’think?” he asks shyly.

Louis nods. “I know. Now, have you thought about what dorm you want to live in? We should probably find one in the middle, so neither of us has to walk too far.”

Zayn closes his eyes and laughs and Louis feels warm inside, like he wants to hear Zayn laugh forever. 

He no longer tries to deny what that means and, judging from the way Zayn’s smiling back at him, he might not be the only one.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Zayn has always been a menace on move-in day. 

They’re living in an apartment now, getting ready to start grad school, so thankfully this should be their last big move for a while, but that doesn’t stop Zayn from almost breaking two lamps as well as his foot in the process. 

“Fuck!” Louis hears as he’s carrying the last box into the bedroom. He pokes his head out the door and giggles at Zayn’s look of betrayal towards the box in front of him.

“Alright there, babe?” he asks fondly. 

“It gave me a papercut!” Zayn whines, waving his finger in Louis face.

“Aw, poor baby,” Louis teases, but takes the finger in his hand anyways, kisses it softly, then kisses Zayn’s lips once he sees that the wound has healed. 

“Not funny,” Zayn grumbles once they break apart, then ducks back in for another quick peck. 

It still makes Louis smile that they can do that, even years later.

It had been the second week of freshman year, after the fifth person asking if they were together, that they finally had the conversation. No drama, no fireworks. Just Louis and Zayn, the way it always had been.

“Just get started unpacking and leave the heavy lifting to me,” Louis sighs in fake exasperation. He would never admit it, but he likes when Zayn needs his help. 

“Sir, yes sir,” Zayn mock salutes, and sets about opening the boxes scattering the living area. Louis watches for a moment, appreciating the way his boyfriend looks after an hour of physical labor, before turning back to unpack the boxes in the bedroom.

Later that night, after having unpacked most of the essentials and ordering a pizza, with the TV on in the background, Louis is struck by the realization that he wants to spend the rest of his life like this if he can. He’s never been happier than he is with Zayn’s head on his chest, soft breaths telling Louis that the other boy isn’t asleep yet, but is getting close. He feels so peaceful.

“Really love you, Lou,” Zayn huffs, tilting his head to kiss Louis’s shoulder.

“Really love you too, babe,” Louis smiles fondly, bringing a hand up to scratch at Zayn’s hair. He’s so happy he feels full with it, so full of love for the boy in his arms. 

“Don’t know what I’d do without you,” he admits sleepily. 

“Same here, Zaynie,” Louis laughs softly. In the next moment, Zayn’s breathing evens out and Louis knows he’s asleep. It’s still one of Louis’s favorite things, honestly, watching how soft Zayn and vulnerable Zayn becomes. It reminds him of when they were young, how Zayn would look at Louis like he was the greatest thing in the world, like he would put his life in Louis’s hands if he needed to. It was Zayn’s wonder that made Louis want to develop his powers. To this day, Louis feeds off of the look of awe on Zayn’s face whenever he does something incredible, whether it’s healing Zayn’s sprained ankle or passing a particularly hard class. 

That’s what keeps him going, so it’s no surprise that he decides to work with kids when he finally earns his doctorate.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“I don’t think he’s going to make it through the night.”

Louis barely looks up from the files he’s sorting when Niall comes up behind him.

“He will,” Louis responds simply. 

Niall shakes his head. “His heart is failing. We can keep monitoring him but there’s not a whole lot else we can do. I’m sorry mate, I know you really like him.”

“He’ll make it,” Louis says again. Niall just sighs and swipes his card to clock out for the night. It’s late, there are only a few doctors left on the floor, and visiting hours are long over, so once Niall has gone, Louis makes a beeline for Harry’s room.

The little boy is sleeping peacefully, his heartbeat steady for now, but Louis knows that Niall is right; Harry won’t make it without help. 

Louis checks that he’s really alone before closing the door. He sits down at the bedside and gently puts his hand on the boy’s chest. “You’re gonna be okay now, bud,” he says quietly. “Gonna get you out of here in a couple of days, so you can go back to school and tell all your friends how strong and brave you are. Would you like that?” Louis can feel the thump of Harry’s heartbeat under his fingertips, can feel as it steadies itself and strengthens. Louis smiles, pats the boy’s head, and quietly makes his way out of the room.  
He only uses his powers as an absolute last resort, when there’s no other chance of survival. It’s one of the only benefits to working the graveyard shift, that there’s no one else to witness and in the morning when the child is as healthy as ever, he can blame it on a miracle. 

Louis doesn’t want the attention; he just wants to help people.

He gets off at nine the next morning, after playing dumb with the doctors who come to relieve him and Harry’s parents, who are too happy to care much about how their son’s heart condition was suddenly healed. Zayn’s already at work when he gets back, so he climbs straight into bed and is out within minutes.

It’s dark when he finally wakes up again, and he’s still got a few hours before his next shift so he hops in the shower before making his way to the kitchen, expecting to find his boyfriend. What he finds instead is a sticky note with an arrow pointing upwards with a smiley face.

Taking it as instructions to go to the roof, Louis pulls on a sweatshirt and gym shoes and locks the apartment door behind him as he heads towards the stairs with roof access. He’s greeted by the most beautiful sight, Zayn lying on his back with the moonlight hitting his face at all the right angles, making him glow. Zayn turns when he hears the door open and smiles.

“Hey, babe. Wanna show you something. C’mere.” He motions Louis to come sit with him and Louis obliges, curling into his boyfriend’s side once they’re lying next to each other. Zayn doesn’t say anything, just points his hand up at the night sky. The sight takes Louis’s breath away.

The stars are out in full tonight, Louis notices, and that by itself would be incredible, but that’s not all. Some stars are shining brighter than others and looking more closely Louis is able to make out a face. It’s not just any face though…

“Are you doing this?” he turns to his boyfriend, who is smiling shyly.

“Yeah I wanted to like surprise you? So, surprise!”

“You’re incredible, you know that?” Louis shakes his head and leans in to capture Zayn’s lips with his own. “How does that even happen?”

“Been practicing for a while, ‘cause I wanted to make sure I got everything exactly right before I showed you. Figured out I could make things with the stars back in high school, but I always had trouble getting your face right,” Zayn shrugs sheepishly. “Nothing compares to the original though.”

“You’re incredible,” Louis repeats. “Thank you for showing me and just, like, thank you for existing.”

“Sap,” Zayn teases fondly. “What are the odds though? Like, that we’d both get these magical abilities? Of any two people in the world, it was us?” 

“Never know, there could be more,” Louis reasons. “It’s not like we go around broadcasting it so they could be keeping it a secret too.”

“I think fate had something to do with it,” Zayn admits shyly. “’Cause even if there are others, we haven’t found them. It’s just been the two of us for as long as I can remember and, like, now we’ve got this to connect us even more. Like we’re soulmates or something.”

“Now who’s the sap?” Louis grins, bumping their shoulders together. “You could be right, though. I guess we may never find out how all this happened. I’m just glad that it did.”

“Me too,” Zayn sighs, returning his gaze to the sky. When Louis looks upwards as well, his face is gone and has been replaced with neatly scripted words.

_Will you marry me?_

Louis’s breath is knocked out of him an he’s frozen for a solid fifteen seconds, trying to process, rereading just to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him, before he finally musters the courage to look back at Zayn. 

Zayn looks so hopeful, eyes shining, shy smile on his lips. He nods his head towards the sky and pulls a box out of his back pocket.

“So what do you think?”

“I think you’re supposed to get on one knee to do this,” Louis laughs through the tears forming in his eyes.

“Ass,” Zayn teases fondly, but does as Louis asks and kneels in front of him, holding the box in one hand and taking Louis’s hand with the other. “Louis Tomlinson. You are the most amazing thing to happen to me, and I’m so lucky to have spent the last thirty years as your best friend. I’d really like to spend the rest of my life with you, if that’s what you want. So, marry me?”

Louis is sobbing openly now, but he pulls Zayn on top of him and kisses any part of him he can reach. “Of course you idiot,” he chokes out. “I fucking love you.”

Zayn carefully takes the ring and places it on Louis’s finger, kissing his knuckles as he does. They’re both crying now and their kisses are a bit watery but Louis has honestly never been happier. He holds Zayn close and looks up to the sky once more. This time, the outline is of both of them, pressed together and so in love that Louis is getting emotional again just looking at it. Powers aside, Louis thinks the way he feels with Zayn is the most magical feeling in the world and he’ll never get used to that. 

At least he’s got forever to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
